Healing a Wilting Rose
by Galactigod2187
Summary: Ruby Rose has alot on her mind lately, and hasn't quite been as joyful lately due to these thoughts. And on top of that, she is currently suffering from a common cold, which makes things even worse. Things are bad, until a certain snowy haired someone arrives and changes her mood.


Ruby Rose suddenly jolted upwards out of her sleep. She had been dreaming again. About her mother: _Summer Rose_. Ruby missed her mother, as anyone who lost a loving parent at a young age would. Though it was years ago since Summer left home and never returned, Ruby still had vibrant memories of the woman, as if she had seen her just yesterday. If only...

"Mom..."

Ruby gripped the blanket that lay over her legs, trying to fight back the tears attempting to escape her eyelids. But the tears fought back, and Ruby eventually lost the battle. Tears ran down the girl's cheeks, and she attempted to hold in her sobs, just barely succeeding.

Ruby made many friends at Beacon Academy, better friends than she could ever ask for. And of course she had her big sister and dad at home, whom she both loved dearly, but there was still something missing. No matter what Ruby had, nothing would ever fill the emptiness inside of her that was her mother's absence.

Just then Ruby felt a funny sensation on the inside of her nose. It felt as if something inside wanted out, and wanted out fast. Ruby's shoulders scrunched up along with her nose, and her eyes narrowed. She began to raise her head back and the thing inside her nose felt as if it were about to burst free. With intense speed and... slightly sloppy precision, Ruby reached over to the tissue box placed on top of the side table next to her bed and yanked out a tissue. She held the paper directly over her nose and let it release what it was containing with a jerk forward.

"Oh yeah." Ruby merely spoke in a nasily voice. She had been suffering from a bad cold for a few days now. It was _starting_ to go away, but still had yet to leave. Ruby sniffed. She didn't know if it was a result of her previously crying, or if it was just the effects of her cold yet again.

The little redhead tossed the contaminated tissue paper she was holding in a small trash bin sitting beside her bed.

Ruby began to think to herself. She did miss her mother, but she couldn't let events of the past she had no control over bring her down - she already had a cold to do that. She needed to take care of herself, so she could be stronger. So she could help others. _So her mother's death would not have been in vain._

_*knock, knock, knock.*_

Ruby ignored it. She was too deep in thought to focus on her surroundings.

The door slowly creeked open and in popped a head of frilly golden hair.

"Oh! Ruby, you're awake?!" said the head.

Ruby's own head perked up and turned in the direction of her big sister's voice. Her baggy eyes had lightened up somewhat.

Ruby sniffed and nodded in response.

"You feelin' any better Sis?" Yang questioned with a pinch of concern in her voice as she stepped into the room whilst carrying a tray in her hands. The youngest of the two siblings merely shrugged her shoulders unenthusiastically as she hung her head down, and sniffed again.

"Well I brought you a little something!" Ruby's head perked back up. "Aaaand a couple of friends are here to see you!" The blondie stated with a bright smirk. Ruby's eyes widened with excitement at this news.

At that moment another girl walked into the room. The girl had golden eyes, long black hair, and a pair of black cat ears on top of her head.

"Blake!" The redhead in bed exclaimed with pure excitement in her voice. She grabbed another tissue from its box and sneezed into it, and threw it in the trash.

Blake chuckled. "Hi Ruby. I heard from a little someone..." She met eyes with Yang, "...that our team leader had become ill -guess the rumors were true," Blake teased, "So, I wanted to come over and visit you. How are you feeling?"

Ruby responded the same way she did when Yang asked her a similar question: She shrugged her shoulders. But this time she did it with a smile on her face because she had one more friend in the room to comfort her.

"Just a little better I guess." The redhead answered. "Way better now that you two are here with me." She stated this last line with genuine meaning.

The two older girls in the room smiled warmly at their adorably cheerful team leader.

"Here." Yang spoke up, breaking the short span of silence. She walked up to the table next to Ruby's bed and set down the tray. Ruby observed what was placed on top of the tray. It was -

"Big Sis's famous SOUP-perb Get-better-soon-or-I'll-be-SOUP-er-ticked off soup! " Yang proudly exclaimed whilst gesturing towards the tray.

"Ugh, soup puns. I think I just lost my appetite." Ruby said, half jokingly.

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to eat this myself? Eh, oh well..." The blonde grabbed the tray and began to head towards the door with the soup.

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed with her nasily voice. Her hand outstretched towards her older sister. Behind her baggy eyelids her eyeballs widened and glimmered, and her lip quivered cutely - she resembled an adorable puppy in distress.

Her older sister laughed and spun back around. "I'm just teasing Sis! Here you go..." Yang said as she placed the tray back in its previous spot.

"Thanks Yang." said a relieved Ruby. _*sniff*_.

"Hey, don't mention it." Yang plopped onto Ruby's bed and gave her little sister a big hug.

"Er, Yang. Pwease schtop." Ruby's face was scrunched up against Yang's shoulder.

Yang let go of her pleading little sister. The blondie then placed her hand over Ruby's forehead. "Still pretty hot..." She confirmed. "Get better soon Ruby. It worries me to see my baby sis like this." Yang said sincerely.

"Yeah yeah. I'm not gonna die Yang." Ruby joked. _*sniff*_.

"Better not." Yang joked back smirking, playfully nudging her younger sister in the shoulder. She then stood back up, giving Ruby some space. Then suddenly the three girls heard something by the door. It sounded like heels clicking - hard. As if someone was in a hurry. Then they stopped in the doorway. All three of them looked towards the direction of the entrance and exit to Ruby's room. A person was standing there and they appeared to be out of breathe. A girl. Long snowy white hair, ice - blue eyes, and a scar down her left eye. She had a look of distress on her usually confident face.

"There's Weiss." Yang simply said.

The heiress dashed into the room nearly as fast as Ruby's Semblance. She jumped at Ruby and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Oof! Weiss?!" A baffled Ruby grunted out. Weiss pulled away and began to pummel Ruby rapidly with a barrage of questions. Most of which were really the same but worded slightly differently.

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"Are you feeling any better?"

This could have gone on forever.

Blake and Yang glanced at eachother. They couldn't help but giggle a bit at what they were seeing. They had never seen Weiss quite this distressed before, let alone for another person. Blake grabbed Yang's arm and pulled her away from the room as the golden haired girl stared at the two other girls in amusement. They didn't even notice them leave, they were clearly in their own little world.

"Weiss? Weiss! I'm okay! It's no big deal! It's just a cold, I'm not dying!" Ruby said, ending with another sniff. Her attempt to calm Weiss down failing pretty badly.

"Ruby, I was so worried about you! When I heard you weren't feeling well I had to hurry here instantly and make sure you were still okay!" The snowy haired girl's eyes widened and her usually pale cheeks glowed hot pink as she realized what she was saying out loud. She quickly lowered her face in an effort to hide herself from the other girl's gaze. But Ruby didn't notice, she had lowered her own head. She wore a depressed expression on her shadowed face, and began to speak in a low tone.

"Please stop." She began as more tears filled her eyes. Tons of thoughts began to erupt in her mind all at once. "All of you - I - I'm the team leader. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to look after my team. But here I am. Sitting in bed, sick, tired, afraid. Trying to be strong - trying to keep the tears in, but... they just keep coming. I'm a mess. Please. Don't worry about me any-!"

Shock. Bewilderment. Confusion. Many emotions crossed Ruby's face after Weiss cut her off, her lips rammed against Ruby's, and the pressure of their connected mouths slowly softened into a light kiss. And just as slowly, Weiss disconnected them with a wet _*smack_*.

"Shut up you dolt." She let out, meaning no negative intentions, though that was pretty hard to understand considering her choice of words.

"W-Weiss?!" A red cheeked Ruby exclaimed, continuing her 'sentence' with a large array of unfinished words and incoherent stutters that didn't exist in any language existing in Remnant's vocabulary.

Weiss interupted Ruby's gibberish with another kiss on the lips, but Ruby pushed her away. Her cheeks were as crimson as roses.

"Weiss no! You'll... You'll get sick too..."

"I don't care." Weiss asserted. Slowly she began to move towards Ruby's face again, her eyes shut peacefully. Ruby stared upon her visage. She was so beautiful. Perfect even. The way her long flowing white hair complimented her delicate pale features, and how her milky skin contained no bumps or damage, besides the scar on her left eye - which had healed nicely enough to become quite beautiful itself.

Ruby finally gave in. She closed her own eyes and let the kiss happen. Third time's a charm, and this moment was magical. Ruby enjoyed every second of it. The feeling of Weiss Schnee's perfect soft lips pressed gently against her own. It made her heart nearly thump right out of her chest. It was amazing. It was thrilling. It really felt magical.

This was it. This was what Ruby needed her whole life. The emptiness inside of her finally felt full. At last she felt complete. In this moment, she was at peace.

But that peace came to an abrupt ending as Weiss and Ruby pulled away from eachother to look in the direction of the doorway where a _*click*_ sound had come from. The two girls were both shocked: On the other side of the _open_ doorway was Yang and Nora peaking in from behind either wall, Yang smirking giving them a thumbs up and Nora snickering while holding up a camera. Behind them Ren, Pyrrha and Blake all stood, palms on their faces in disbelief at Yang and Nora.

Jaune walked into the doorway carrying something. "We brought something for you Ruby!" He was completely oblivious to the situation.

Weiss was pissed beyond repair at this point. She scowled and growled in the way Weiss does best. The icy girl pulled her rapier Myrtenaster seemingly out of nowhere and pointed it in the general direction of the croud. Their brows all rose and they all scattered out of the way - except for Jaune, who was frozen in terror. A blast of ice from the blade of Myrtenaster sent the blonde boy flying back the way he came. "WHY ME?!" could be heard as Jaune thumped throughout the house's interior.

The rest of the gang slowly poked their heads back into the doorway to check if it was clear of any more potential danger.

* * *

Ruby Rose awoke the next morning in a bright mood. Sitting up from her pillow she yawned and stretched her arms in the air. She sniffed. Her nose was still a bit stuffy, but other than that she felt much much better.

Ruby grabbed her Scroll from the side table and saw she had a couple messages from her 'basically-girlfriend-now' Weiss. One message read:

_I__'m sick._

The other message was a selfie of Weiss. Her expression of utter unenthusiam, baggy eyes and the tissue up to her nose was enough to crack Ruby up. The Rose giggled as she texted back to Weiss.

_Warned u!_ _XD_

_*Ice Queen is typing*..._

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_Hello there _****_reader! Galactigod2187 speaking. _****_I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my story and for getting this far!_**

**_This story is the first I've ever posted on this site. This really was just a small test to see how things work on this site so I could get used to it for my future stories I have planned. But I still enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!_**

**_Feel free to give me constructive criticism and feedback in the comments. It really helps and will be greatly appreciated!_**

**_Galactigod2187 out._**


End file.
